Damisela en peligro
by lucyyh
Summary: "...No es como pensaba acabar el día…en realidad, esperaba terminarlo con un buen baño de burbujas  y que lo digan, le hace mucha falta  y una buena película de esas de antaño."


**Disclaimer: ****no es mío. Van Pelt no sería la idiota que es si fuese mío...el impronunciable no existiría y yo tendría la fortuna de ser millonaria XD.**

**Resumen:** No es como pensaba acabar el día…en realidad, esperaba terminarlo con un buen baño de burbujas (y que lo digan, le hace mucha falta) y una buena película de esas de antaño.

**A/N:** Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, pero que no quede en flojera. He escrito algo por ahí, que está en beteo y no publicaré sino hasta que vuelva de ese beteo... en fin. Esto es humor puro y duro, luego seguro que vuelvo con alguna cosa respecto al final de madre que nos dejaron...es más, tengo una idea para un fic largo que justamente toma el tema de...bueno, en fin, al caso. Muchas gracias a mi super beta Lara, más conocida aquí como Inthesnow y en el foro como RedRose...es como un espía con varias identidades XDD. Comentarios, críticas, siempre bien recibidos mientras sean con respeto. De lo contrario no merecerán más que una negativa de cabeza y una sonrisa burlona.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Damisela en peligro.<strong>

_"Es genial, simplemente genial"_, se dice mientras está boca abajo en el piso de aquella vieja casa, con las manos amarradas en la espalda y un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios debido al golpe que el hombre que está sentado en estos precisos instantes en frente suyo con las piernas dobladas, blandiendo un arma en dirección a su cabeza y con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, le ha proporcionado hace unos minutos. No es como pensaba acabar el día…en realidad, esperaba terminarlo con un buen baño de burbujas (y que lo digan, le hace mucha falta) y una buena película de esas de antaño. Pero no, tenía que estar aquí, en una vieja casa cuyo dueño no conoce los términos escoba, limpiador y cualquiera que pueda considerarse sinónimo, y que además está loco de remate, porque no sólo le ha golpeado, sino que también le habla-y no precisamente a nadie que esté en la habitación-a un ser imaginario que se supone es parte de una raza alienígena que pretende esclavizar a la humanidad para robarnos el oro….y sería hasta motivo de risa si no fuera porque le noqueó sin que tuviese posibilidad de defenderse…y porque ahora le amenaza con golpearle otra vez. Y tiene que admitirlo, la idea no es que le agrade en demasía.

Todo sería más llevadero si supiese que su gente está en camino o preparándose allí afuera para entrar en acción, pero hay un silencio tan aplastante que ni siquiera se escucha un grillo por allí cerca…bueno un grillo no, pero sí cucarachas arrastrándose por entre el papel despegado y sucio de las paredes…asquerosos bichos café deslizándose y volando por la habitación demasiado cerca de su delicada anatomía como para que pueda ignorarlos. Asquerosos, repugnantes bichos que ni siquiera puedes matar con una bomba nuclear…_"panda de bastardos con suerte"_ se dice entre dientes. Pero es mejor poner su mente en blanco porque teme que si sigue pensando en esas cosas asquerosas terminará vomitando y tampoco es plan el devolver lo que ha comido hoy sobre su ropa. Y ni siquiera puede intentar hablar con el loco, porque teme que a la primera sílaba que salga de su boca, es muy probable que termine con algún agujero sangrante en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Por primera vez-y sin que sirva de precedente-se arrepiente sinceramente de no haber hecho caso de lo que le había dicho. Si bien es cierto que normalmente duda, siempre toma en cuenta sus ideas. Pero por desgracia, eligió un mal día para ser cabezota. Ahora depende de sus propios méritos para librarse sin daño-o por lo menos espera con un mínimo-de esta situación.

El loco se le acerca, le toma la barbilla de un tirón y le habla, pero no le entiende ni una palabra, porque en lo único que puede pensar es que a estas alturas todas las personas deberían saber lo que es el cepillo, la pasta de dientes y el jabón; pero pronto comprende lo que le está diciendo, porque ve que blande el arma cerca de su sien y cierra los ojos, antes de decir "me lleva el diablo" porque ya que va a morir, no importa si dice una o cien palabras, total, en pocos segundos más ya nada tendrá por lo que preocuparse.

De pronto se siente un estruendo y por el rabillo del ojo ve la puerta venirse abajo y unas cuantas voces diciendo "¡CBI!" y más ruido, y gritos del loco que dice "¡vienen los alienígenas, vienen los alienígenas!" y más estrépito por todos lados. Hasta que ve en el dintel de lo que antes era la puerta la imagen más maravillosa de todas: Lisbon, con su pistola en alto, brillando como si fuese una especie de ángel salvador (bien puede ser que sean las luces de las linternas o algo parecido, pero a él le vale) y en menos de tres segundos se ha lanzado contra el hombre, derribándole y quitándole el arma, y el pobre no alcanza a reaccionar cuando ya lo tiene esposado y está mandando que se lo lleven. Siente que lo levantan del suelo, y Van Pelt le pregunta si está bien y le mira con pena por la herida de la cabeza. En eso ve acercarse a Lisbon, y sin querer abre los brazos esperando que ella lo abrace o algo parecido-y culpa a su estado de shock por tan siquiera esperar que aquello pase-pero muy pronto se arrepiente de creer que algo así podría suceder, porque en vez de un abrazo, recibe el pequeño puño de Lisbon en su nariz; y tan desprevenido lo encuentra, que va a dar al suelo de nuevo.

Rigsby le ayuda a levantarse esta vez y no tiene ni siquiera que mirarlo para saber que se está aguantando la risa; pero en estos momentos no tiene tiempo para vengarse de él, porque es más importante poner la mayor distancia posible entre sí mismo y el pequeño monstruo de pelo azabache y ojos verdes que tiene enfrente y que parece muy dispuesta a darle otro par de puñetazos más hasta que él se vea en la obligación de hacerse la cirugía plástica para recuperar la apariencia normal de su nariz.

-Gracias por venir a rescatarme Lisbon-le dice irónico, intentando detener el sangrado con un pañuelo que le ha dado Van Pelt-aunque no sé si en realidad haya sido tan buena idea…

Ella ni siquiera se detiene a mirarlo, da un gracioso respingo-que muy a pesar suyo le parece adorable-y dando media vuelta se va. Él se queda con la boca medio abierta, mitad enfadado mitad ofendido, la puerta-mejor dicho el agujero donde estaba la puerta-por donde ella acaba de salir ladrando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Siente que lo observan y al mirar a su lado, está Cho, mirando al mismo punto que él, con las manos en la cintura y los labios apretados en claro signo de desaprobación.

-Te lo mereces-le dice sin ninguna ceremonia.

-Estaba tratando de capturar al asesino…-por alguna razón que desconoce, en esos momentos las palabras que salen de su boca le parecen total y absolutamente ridículas, pero no tiene otra manera de defenderse.

Cho simplemente lo mira y tuerce la boca en ese gesto tan suyo que quiere decir que no le cree nada o que piensa que es un idiota. Probablemente sea lo segundo.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez-le dice Rigsby, que ha aparecido a su lado y le da una palmada en el hombro-quizás la próxima vez no lleguemos a tiempo para salvarte…de un loco que te derriba con un sartén-apenas si puede contener la risa al decir las últimas palabras, y hasta el siempre imperturbable Cho, con suerte mantiene su máscara de seriedad.

-Búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero ustedes no estuvieron en mi situación…

-Claro que no, no sé cómo habría reaccionado si hubiese tenido frente a mi a un hombre de metro sesenta blandiendo una cacerola e intentando hacerme daño…seguramente habría rezado para que Lisbon apareciera y me salvase del peligro de muerte en el que estaba.

En ese momento hasta Cho se ríe abiertamente después de lo dicho por Rigsby, y él se siente poco menos que humillado; tanto que ni siquiera se atreve a quejarse por el dolor de cabeza que tiene producto de la herida, porque si lo hace no quiere ni imaginarse cuantas bromas más tendrá que soportar. Luego de unos minutos, Cho le dice que vayan afuera para que los paramédicos lo revisen, y él le dice que no, que está bien que no tiene nada, pero el agente lo mira con la misma mueca de antes y él, intentando conservar aunque sea un mínimo de dignidad, dice que está bien, aunque no crea que lo necesite. Salen los tres en silencio y, cuando piensa que por ahora las bromas ya se han acabado, ven a Lisbon que se les acerca y le dice al paramédico que está a su lado:

-Revise a la damisela aquí presente por favor, a ver si se ha quebrado alguna uña o algo así.

Él abre la boca para protestar, pero la cierra enseguida al ver que ella empuña la mano en señal de amenaza. Ya es suficiente humillación que todos a su alrededor se estén riendo de él, como para que además, le vean en el suelo porque ella le ha dado un puñetazo. Total, tiene tiempo y muchas formas para vengarse…y para tomar clases de defensa personal. Más que nada para evitar que lo vuelvan a noquear con un sartén.

-oooooo-


End file.
